Dandenong North/Episodes
The episode numbering scheme in Dandenong North is unusual: it alternates many formats, including Txxx, xxxA and xxxB. For example, T320 belonged to Dandenong North parody of Episode 131 of Sesame Street. Dandenong North only parodies Season 2 (1970-1971), Season 4 (1972-1973) to Season 29 (1997-1998) and Season 44 (2013-2014) to Season 45 (2015), including Season 7 (1975-1976), which is omitted on many Sesame Street parodies. T200-T2000 The T200 to T2000 series was allocated to Season 2 to 15 episodes. T320 to T370: Season 2 episodes - only a selected number of Sesame Street Season 2 episodes are parodied. * T320 -- Season 2 premiere; Rarity's grandmother visits * T321 -- The Cat in the Hat shows the number 4, sizes, and money * T322 -- Jenny Foxworth finds Alice's J * T323 -- Leon Bibb sings about trains * T324 -- Jenny Foxworth wants to say "adios" * T325 -- Rarity has a cold * T326 -- Rarity gets angry * T327 -- Who owns the garage? * T328 -- Jenny Foxworth's "next" poem * T329 -- Pete Seeger visits Dandenong North * T330 -- The Cat in the Hat doesn't open Cindy Lou Who's package * T331 -- Whose ribbon? * T332 -- The Cat in the Hat explains parts * T333 -- The Cat in the Hat makes a window box * T334 -- Explaining money * T335 -- Jenny Foxworth helps Cindy Lou Who prepare for a party * T336 -- Rarity's poem-writing machine * T337 -- Jenny Foxworth dusts chairs * T338 -- African drummers visit * T339 (orig. Sesame Street 0173) * T340 (orig. Sesame Street 0174) * T341 (orig. Sesame Street 0175) * T342 (orig. Sesame Street 0176) * T343 (orig. Sesame Street 0177) * T344 (orig. Sesame Street 0178) * T345 -- Jenny Foxworth spells "LOVE." * T346 (orig. Sesame Street 0180) * T347 (orig. Sesame Street 0196) * T348 (orig. Sesame Street 0197) * T349 -- Jenny Foxworth opens Hooper's Store. * T350 (orig. Sesame Street 0199) * T351 (orig. Sesame Street 0200) * T352 (orig. Sesame Street 0201) * T353 -- Rarity's new pet worm Slimey * T354 -- Happy Dwarf's missing doughnuts * T355 -- A woman buys food for her pet monster at Central Market. * T356 -- The Cat in the Hat and Jenny Foxworth help Penny Gadget find her lost parakeet. * T357 -- Rarity sets up his own postal service. * T358 -- Dandenong North holds a Pet Show. * T359 -- Happy Dwarf gives Rarity some letters. * T360 -- Rarity buys a container and makes a can opener. * T361 -- An ice cream machine is installed on Dandenong North. * T362 -- Jenny Foxworth helps Cindy Lou Who in the kitchen. * T363 -- Alice and The Cat in the Hat remember their pets. * T364 -- Jenny Foxworth cleans the street; Rarity makes a sundae. * T365 -- Rarity gives roses to Cindy Lou Who. * T366 -- Jenny Foxworth's moon shot. * T367 -- Jenny Foxworth reads a "Don't Touch" sign. * T368 -- Rarity goes fishing. * T369 -- Listening to sounds on the street; Jenny Foxworth tries to get attention. * T370 -- Theodore Bikel visits Dandenong North. T406 to T535: Season 4 episodes - these episodes have matching Sesame Street episode numbers. T536 to T665: Season 5 episodes - these episodes have matching Sesame Street episode numbers. T666 to T795: Season 6 episodes - these episodes have matching Sesame Street episode numbers. T796 to T925: Season 7 episodes - these episodes have matching Sesame Street episode numbers. T926 to T1055: Season 8 episodes - these episodes have matching Sesame Street episode numbers. T1056 to T1185: Season 9 episodes - these episodes have matching Sesame Street episode numbers. T1186 to T1315: Season 10 episodes - these episodes have matching Sesame Street episode numbers. T1316 to T1445: Season 11 episodes - these episodes have matching Sesame Street episode numbers. T1446 to T1575: Season 12 episodes - these episodes have matching Sesame Street episode numbers. T1576 to T1705: Season 12 episodes - these episodes have matching Sesame Street episode numbers. T1706 to T1835: Season 14 episodes - these episodes have matching Sesame Street episode numbers. T1836 to T1965: Season 15 episodes - these episodes have matching Sesame Street episode numbers. In this season, the numbers are displayed in purple on a golden ribbon as like in Sofia the First title cards. 1A-520A Beginning from Season 16, a range from 1''' to '''520 with a suffix A''' was allocated to Season 16 to Season 19 episodes. These are sequentially assigned. '''1A to 130A: Season 16 episodes - in this season, the numbers are displayed in the same way as Season 15 and Season 17. 131A to 260A: Season 17 episodes - in this season, the numbers are displayed in the same way as Season 15 and Season 16. 261A to 390A: Season 18 episodes - in this season, episode numbers were displayed at the beginning using different colours. 391A to 520A: Season 19 episodes - in this season, episode numbers were displayed at the beginning using different colours. 1B-520B Beginning from Season 20, a range from 1''' to '''520 with a suffix B''' was allocated to Season 20 to Season 23 episodes. These are sequentially assigned. During this serial period, episode numbers were displayed at the beginning using different colours, and have new replacement footage. '''1B to 130B: Season 20 episodes 131B to 260B: Season 21 episodes 261B to 390B: Season 22 episodes 391B to 520B: Season 23 episodes A1-A390 The range A1 to A390 is allocated to Season 24 to 26 episodes. These are sequentially assigned. A1 to A130: Season 24 episodes A131 to A260: Season 25 episodes A261 to A390: Season 26 episodes B1-B390 The range B1 to B390 is allocated to Season 27 to 29 episodes. These are sequentially assigned. B1 to B130: Season 27 episodes B131 to B260: Season 28 episodes B261 to B390: Season 29 episodes On home video and VHS Many episodes are released on home video. However, episodes T846 to T850 were never released on home video (and episodes T846 to T850 were banned from entering Dandenong North franchise because it contains the banned episode T847). Other episodes never released on home video included T1287 (and its repeat T1516) and 264A. However, these episodes can be still seen on official website of Dandenong North.Category:Dandenong North